Iliaufur
Iliaufur is a tall, scrawny, and handsome silver tortoiseshell-and-white tom with copper eyes. Personality Iliaufur stands with a perfect posture at all times - back straight, head held high, dismissive look on his face, always. His pelt is always perfectly groomed, and he always walks with a smooth and confident gait. He'd be mortified if anyone saw him without any of these things - not that that's likely, as the only time he's not doing any of those is when he's asleep. Appearance matters to him more than anything - he always grooms his pelt to perfection and makes sure that not even a strand is out of place, and he constantly makes sure that everything about his looks is as perfect as it can be. He's a little stuck up, and tends to think that his way of thinking and doing things is the best way. Although he is a new warrior, he tends to act like he is a senior warrior, bossing cats around (even though they tend not to listen to him) and walking around with the authority of a much older and more experienced cat. He is also very dedicated to his duties, the first to volunteer for a patrol or to go out hunting with another cat, should they ask him (even if he's already gone out hunting that day, or if he's tired, or even if he doesn't like the cat). Taking care of the Clan is one of the most important things to him, just behind his appearance. He's stoic and stern, always acting like the world's harshest mentor training the world's worst apprentice. He doesn't show much of his emotion, especially around cats he doesn't know, and he tends to keep most of his emotions close to his chest. He never really snaps at cats, as he doesn't have that much of a temper, but he does have a sassy streak for cats that get on his nerves and can be surprisingly passive agressive. He is a religious rule-follower - in fact, he's terrified of breaking the Warrior Code, scared of the consequences of his actions and too worried to step a toe out of line. Often, he will try to use his height to intimidate his Clanmates to obey the Code, but they don't listen (sure, he's tall, but where's his muscle?) and tend to shrug him off. After these occasions, he's not quite sure how to feel - happy that he was shrugged off, sad the cat didn't listen to him, or disappointed in himself for using his height to his advantage; after all, his height makes him stand out, and standing out is a bad thing. While he's not the most well-liked cat in the Clan, his heart is in the right place - all he really wants to do is care for his Clan and help his Clanmates however he can. At the end of the day, he even wants cats he doesn't like to be content (preferably, not around him, but content none-the-less). He's not against outsiders joining the Clan - he, himself, used to be a loner, so that would be hypocritical of him - but he is extremely suspicious of them, and he would be wary of them for a long while before he fully accepted them into the Clan. He has a small list of fears, including spiders (especially big ones), the sound of thunder, and wasps. Like his fear of breaking the rules, these fears are debilitating, and he can't function when he's being affected by them. He tends not to think of romance much, so when/if it would happen to him it would go completely over his head - for one thing, he wouldn't expect a cat to want to be with him, of all cats (self-esteem issues? In this house?), and anything he was feeling would be ignored and expected to pass. He would also just let any hints a cat may send his way fly over his head - in fact, he'd probably not even notice them in the first place, and would remain blissfully ignorant until a cat smacked him in the face with what was happening to and around him. History Born a loner, to a small group outside of the Clans, Iliaufur was originally simply named Iliau. From a young age, he was taught to sit up straight, groom his pelt perfectly, and walk smoothly. Whenever a cat clicked their tongue, it meant a kit was doing something wrong, and so every kit would have to correct their stance - to this day, he'd automatically correct his stance or walk at the sound. Rules were an important thing to his mother, and should he break them, he would be punished severely. Him and all the other kits were taught that every cat in their little group would be perfectly equal - no one would feel inadequate or inferior for any reason. As he grew older, however, that proved to be untrue - he was becoming taller than everyone else, and that was an advantage; he towered over the rest of his age group, and eventually over the rest of the group in general, he'd run faster due to his longer legs, he would be more agile than the others due to his lithe frame, and that was a problem. His peers started to criticize him, ripping into him for every failure he would make, and even his mother would join in on the criticism. He had no one to comfort him for his growing fears - his age group would laugh and jeer at him as he ran away from spiders and wasps, and where his mother had comforted him through is first thunderstorm, he was left to weather the storms alone. He started to try to hunker down on himself, trying to fit in more, but that was the wrong posture and would be corrected by the adults - harshly, as he wasn't a kit anymore, and they had no time to teach him the lessons they were supposed to teach kits. He was released from the group when he was ten moons old, and he was devastated; it was the only home he had ever known, and he didn't know where to go from there. After half a moon, he stumbled across VineClan and found himself amazed. There were cats here not critising him for his height, allowing him to stay even though he wasn't apart of their group, and not judging him for his poised posture. He found himself fascinated with their culture, learning as much about it as he could, and after two moons of staying there he asked if he could join them. He was allowed, and was given the name Iliaufur. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song